


Paper Thin Pt. 2

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, Pregnancy Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: A glimpse into the reader and Gadreel’s family life. Sequel to Paper Thin.





	Paper Thin Pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr: sequel to Paper Thin

Biting back laughter, you had to stifle a groan when Gadreel’s hands ghosted over your sides before slipping lower. A little breathless from his teasing, you chastised him. “Now you’re just fighting dirty.”

“You’ve never complained of that before,” he teased right back, low voice rough with barely restrained want. Running his finger through your folds, he planted a soft kiss to the corner of your mouth when you let out a loud moan. “Shhh, my love. Were you not the one who said we must keep quiet so as not to wake Elijiah?”

“How- _unf_ \- how do you expect me to keep quiet when your hands are on my pu-” Your words were cut off with a sharp gasp when Gadreel slipped a finger inside your channel. “Fuck Gad, just like that.”

“Such language,” he taunted lightly, eyes sparkling with mischief, “I trust you don’t speak this way in front of our son.”

You opened your mouth to retort when snuffling from the baby monitor caught your attention. Head falling back against the pillows, you swore softly at the sharp cry that followed. Rolling off of you with a disappointed groan, Gadreel slipped out of the bed. After a moment of searching, he found his discarded shirt and pulled it on. Leaning up on your elbows, you took in the sight of your husband. The dim light from the bedside lamp cast a golden glow over him; standing there in only his shirt and boxers, he looked positively divine.

“I’ll see what’s wrong,” he said, leaning down to press a sweet kiss to your lips.

Once he was gone, you flopped back against the mattress, stretching out with a sigh. Even though your post date nooky had been interrupted, you couldn’t find it in you to truly mind. After all, it was your son doing the interrupting. In the three years since you’d met Gadreel, your life had changed drastically. Once nothing more than neighbors, a fateful evening and some paper thin walls had changed everything. Now you were celebrating your two year anniversary and had a son.

The sound of footsteps padding down the hall had you sitting up again. Gadreel appeared in the doorway, carrying your boy. Seeing him with Elijiah in his arms still caught you off guard sometimes, despite the fact that he was already eight months old. You blinked back sudden tears as Gadreel crooned softly to Elijiah, rocking him from side to side as he made his way towards you. You patted the bed, shifting aside so Gadreel could sit.

“It would seem our son is hungry.”

“Of course he is,” you joked, “I swear he has an appetite just like his father.”

“He’s growing,” Gadreel protested, even as he handed Elijiah over to you.

Cradling your son in your arms, you brought him to your breasts, gently urging him to latch on. He did so eagerly, tiny hands coming up as he took your nipple into his mouth and started suckling hungrily. You pushed back his flyaway curls with a smile, bending to press a kiss to his forehead. His little fingers wrapped around one of your own, gripping as tight as he could. Your heart swelled with so much love that not even the pinch of his budding teeth bothered you.

“I shall never tire of the sight of you holding our child.”

Looking up, you weren’t at all surprised to see Gadreel’s gaze fixed on you, brimming with love and adoration. You met him halfway when he leaned in to kiss you, both of you careful of Elijiah between you. Resting his forehead against your own, he smiled down at his son, delighted when his same eyes looked back at him. Gadreel moved to lay down beside you when you shifted Elijiah to your other nipple, running a gentle hand up and down your back.

The room was quiet as you continued to nurse Elijiah, only the sound of his soft breaths breaking the stillness. At last he seemed to have had his fill, green eyes drooping as he released your nipple with a yawn. Gadreel took him from you in order to burp him, humming under his breath as he gently patted the baby on the back. You laid another kiss to the back of Elijiah’s head when Gadreel rose to take him back to his nursery, hopefully for the rest of the night.

You listened to the the sounds of your husband’s quiet murmurs floating through the baby monitor as he put Elijiah back down to sleep. He returned several minutes later, just as you were nodding off yourself. The mattress dipped under his weight as he crawled back into bed with you, and the heat of those plush lips trailing kisses across your shoulders roused you from the edge of sleep.

Pressing into him, you shuddered as his kisses got rougher, playfully nipping at your neck before soothing the sting away with his tongue. You tugged him back into place on top of you, the weight of his solid body restrictive in the best way. He lapped at your mouth, and you gladly welcomed the silky glide of his tongue. Though your arousal had waned some when you were nursing Elijiah, Gadreel steadily worked you back up, his erection prodding insistently against your stomach.

“I shall never,” he mumbled hotly into your mouth, “never tire of the sight of you with our son.”

“You said that already,” you moaned, arching under the skill of his clever fingers when he cupped your center.

“It bears repeating; the vision of you nursing our child…I have never seen such an enticing sight. It’s almost as arousing as when you were still round with him, your belly full of our son-  _my_  son.” He punctuated his words with a sharp snap of his hips against you, dipping a finger inside your slick heat.

“Gad!” you gasped out, squirming with need as he pumped his finger steadily into you. “Should have-  _ah!_ \- should have known your pregnancy kink was still kickin’ around.”

“Is it surprising that I should find the sight of my wife heavy with my child so arousing? I can hardly be faulted for that,” he said, voice dark with lust.

During the whole of your pregnancy, Gadreel had been the most attentive of husbands, downright spoiling you. You were craving a cheese burrito at two in the morning? Gadreel was driving all over the city looking for one. Pregnancy hormones had you crying after watching a special on pandas? Gadreel was there to hold you, insisting that you weren’t being ridiculous. And when your libido went through the roof, he was more than willing to help, especially once you began showing. That was when you both discovered he had a thing for seeing you pregnant, something that hadn’t gone away once you’d given birth apparently.

Gadreel eased a second finger inside, twisting and curling until he found that special spot inside that had you mewling beneath him. He trailed kisses down your throat to your chest, laving at your nipples with the flat of his tongue. They were still a little tender from nursing, and he was gentle as his hips rutted steadily into you. Thumb rubbing languid circles around your clit, Gadreel knew exactly how to make you writhe for him.

Plucking at his shirt impatiently, you helped him tug it off, once again leaving his bare chest on display. Raking your blunt nails down his abdomen, you thrilled at the little jump his muscles gave under your touch. Dipping your hands under the elastic waistband of his boxers, you palmed at the firm globes of his ass. Gadreel moaned into your skin, rocking hard against you when you gave him a playful pinch. While he was distracted, you wrapped your fingers around his cock, stroking him in time to the steady thrust of his fingers.

Unable to wait any longer, Gadreel reared up above you, tearing his boxers down his legs to leave him gloriously nude. The thick line of his cock curved up towards his belly, glistening with precome in the dim light. You ached to have him inside you, driving you both to release. A thought struck you, and  when he reached over to grab a condom from the bedside table, you held up a hand to stop him.

“Gad, what if we skip the condom tonight?” you asked hesitantly.

He was quiet a moment. “Are you certain?”

“Yeah,” you replied, picking up on the heat in his voice, “let’s see if we can give Elijiah a little brother or sister.”

That was all he needed to hear; he attacked your lips hungrily, pouring the depth of his devotion into the kiss. “Fuck, I love you.”

Spreading your legs wide, you reached down to take him in hand, guiding him to your entrance. Running the head through your soaked folds, you coated him in your slick before easing him inside. Gadreel took over, bracing himself above you as he pressed into your channel with one slow push, not stopping until his hips were flush with yours. The hot weight of his cock stretching your walls had you arching off the bed, head thrown back amongst the pillows. The steady withdrawal, followed by a sharp thrust pulled a needy whine from your throat, a plea for more.

Gadreel was more than willing to oblige, quickly finding a rhythm that worked for you both. The room filled with the sounds of your lovemaking, little gasping moans and breathy sighs and the constant slap of skin on skin. All around you was Gadreel, his scent and heat surrounding you, urging you higher and higher. Kisses went uncounted, and you hooked your legs around his waist, desperate to have him closer still. Your fingers dug into his back as you urged him faster, harder.

Pressure built low in your belly, the coil of desire drawing tighter as you raced to completion. Gadreel buried his face in the crook of your neck, his breath hot as he panted out your name. His cock twitched against your inner walls, a sure sign that he was close. Winding your fingers through his hair, you squeezing down around him, angling your hips so the tip of his cock rubbed against your g-spot with every thrust.

Vision going blurry as he drove into you harder still, you called out his name as quietly as possible, muffling your cry into his shoulder as you found your release. Pulsing waves of ecstasy flooded your senses. Thighs trembling, toes curling as sweet bliss filled you, there was nothing to do but hang on as Gadreel took you over the edge, absolutely relentless in his pursuit of your pleasure.

The clench and release, clench and release of your pussy around him proved too much; with a strangled gasp, Gadreel came deep inside you. Warm ropes of come spilled into your channel, filling you to the brim with his essence. The hot, sticky glide went on for what felt like ages, come slipping out around his cock to drip down your thighs. You shivered at the sensation, crooning nonsensically in his ear as you both came down from your highs.

It took several minutes before Gadreel was able to muster up the strength to roll off of you. Your walls fluttered helplessly at the sudden emptiness, a warm trickle of come spilling free as he pulled out. Chest heaving, you forced yourself up and headed to the bathroom to clean up. Once you were done, you crawled back into bed to sprawl out next to Gadreel. He tugged you into his arms, and you happily nuzzled into his side, content to listen to the steady pounding of his heart. All was quiet for a few minutes until you heard the sounds of Elijiah stirring coming through the baby monitor. Holding your breath, you hoped he would go back to sleep.

Gadreel chuckled when you let out a sigh of relief when the baby settled. One of his hands drifted down to cover your lower belly, gently stroking the soft skin. “Do you think we were successful in giving our son a sibling?”

“I don’t know,” you mumbled sleepily, “but I hope so- even if he does try to cockblock us.”

The low rumble of his laughter vibrated against your ear. He pressed a tender kiss to the top of your head, holding you closer still. Sleep tugged at your eyes, the lids drifting shut and you dreamed of a little girl with your eyes and Gadreel’s sweet smile.


End file.
